Confused As Well
by inuyasha-kagomeluver
Summary: INUYASHA IS A FEARED GANG LEADER. KAGOME IS A COLLEGE GIRL. WHEN THESE TWO MEET UP AT A PARTY HOW WILL THEY CHANGE EACHOTHERS LIVES? Full summary INSIDE!
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer:_** I wish I did BUT I don't own Inuyasha.

Hey peeps I'm Back and hopefully this time for good. You know writers block is a Bitch for all of you that have read this chappy sorry ta tell ya but i added just a tiny bit more. Its important so I'd advise ya ta read it but hey your R&R!!!

**_FULL SUMMARY!_**

INUYASHA IS A FEARED GANG LEADER. KAGOME IS A COLLEGE GIRL. WHEN THESE TWO MEET UP AT A PARTY HOW WILL THEY CHANGE EACHOTHERS LIVES?WILL KAGOME CHANGE FOR THIS HOT GANG LEADER OR WILL SHE CHANGE HIM. WHAT IS IT ABOUT THEIR PAST THAT THEY WANT TO KEEP HIDDEN. WHEN THINGS ARE GOING GREAT WILL FATE INTERVINE. HOW WILL THEY REACT WHEN THEY FIND OUT ABOUT EACHOTHER PAST AND HOW WILL THEY REACT WHEN THEIR PAST PAYS THEM A VISIT?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rain poured down on one lone girl. Running down the street with her backpack covering her petite form. As her shoes slapped against the water filled sidewalk she ran down a slightly lit alleyway. Dark long black hair clung to her face as her brown eyes looked around the alleyway. Looking for any kind of shelter where she could hide from the rain.

She spotted a door at the back of the alley way. Hoping that it was unlocked she sprinted towards it. As she reached the black door she turned the knob trying to open it. To her luck the door opened with a small creak. She ran inside the dark building and reached into her backpack .Looking for her cell phone.

She let out cry of joy when she found it. She just hoped it would come on. The night before she had forgot to charge her cell. When it had first started to rain she had took it out when it suddenly died on her. Quickly taking out her cell she tried to turn it on. Hope twisting her stomach in knots as she waited for the quiet jingle to let her know it was on.

When she finally heard it she quickly dialed a familiar number. She waited for the ringing to stop and a voice to answer the phone. When it finally stopped ringing a voice answered "hello" slightly irritated.

"Hey Sango this Kagome" Kagome said cheerfully happy that Sango answered.

"Yeah I kind of figured that Kagome I am not slow you know." Sango answered with sarcasm dripping off every word.

"Yeah I know Sango…can u come and get me I'm kind of stuck in the rain."Kagome asked while laughing.

"Kagome I have to go to this major party Inuyasha is throwing and you know how he gets if his right hand man and woman isn't there." Sango replied to Kagome her voice dropping in tone each word she said.

"Please Sango I really need to get home." Kagome replied on the verge of crying.

Sango had been Kagome's friend since kinder garden. They did almost everything together: first boyfriends, first periods they were in each other class in high school, and they graduated together. Even though they chose different life styles they were still as close as they were in their younger ages. After high school Kagome had decided to go to the University of New York while Sango decided on joining one of the most dangerous gangs in New York.

Through Sango Kagome had met Inuyasha. He was the leader of the gang Sango had joined called 'The Dragons.' He was attractive with his long silver hair, strange cold golden eyes, strong muscular form, his 6'2 height, and those cute ears on top of his head. He wasn't big and buff and he wasn't small and wimpy he was an in between hanyou. He was the type that you look at and it seems like they'll tear you to pieces in a matter of minutes. The type that seems like they will beat a giant's ass with one finger.

Oh when he walks in a room he radiates power and people just gives him respect. Yes she would like to date him but she knew his reputation. They said he gives women a night of pleasure that have them begging at his feet and then just dump them when he feels like it. Sango voice broke her out of her thoughts "Kagome if I come get you have to promise that you will go to the party with me." Sango said with a voice that automatically told Kagome she meant business.

"Ok" Kagome said to Sango before her phone went dead on her. "Shit" Kagome exclaimed throwing her phone back into her backpack. Finally taking the time to look around the dark room she was in she noticed that she ran in the back of the ice cream shop where she used to work. She went and sat on a nearby bench to wait for Sango. Her thoughts getting the best of her again. She had only met Inuyasha once and that was already enough times already.

Flashback:

Sango had come over to Kagome house, but Sango wasn't the only one that came. Along with Sango came Inuyasha. When he walked in the room Kagome had thought him a god. He had so much power radiating off of him that she almost fainted by the force of it. She was a priestess and could feel someone's power radiating off of them a mile away. 'So that was the power I felt getting closer and closer. He stood there at the door waiting for an invitation in the room.

"Oh excuse my manners come in "Kagome said. Inuyasha took the invitation and stepped into the house glancing over it swiftly. Kagome promptly closed the door. Kagome was suffocating from the immense amount of energy coming from Inuyasha. In order to get away from the power Kagome walked into the kitchen and fixed everyone some tea. Still not knowing who the strange silver haired God was ,that was sitting in _her _house she unwaveringly voiced her thoughts.

"Sango ….um …sorry if this may sound rude but who the **hell **is he?" Kagome asked pointing at the stranger in her house. " **AND **what the **fuck **are you guys doing at my house. Sango unsteadily looked at Kagome knowing if she stalled Kagome would get even madder.

" Well Kagome, this is my boss Inuyasha and we are here for you to do us a favor." Sango slowly said to Kagome letting her take it all in.

"A favor? What type of favor Sango?" Kagome asked her temper calming a bit while she took a seat in the lazy boy that was across from the loveseat. Sango and Inuyasha waited until they were seated before starting to talk again. Instead of Sango talking Inuyasha said in his deep, sexy, baritone voice " I need your help."

Being the person she was Kagome scuffed and said, " Move on already……We already covered that part." Anger quickly passed behind Inuyasha's eyes as his demonic power rose a notch.

Instead of indulging in a argument he finished his sentence. " We are trying to find this demon..named Kinju Hirikushi. He has a specific demonic power that only powerful miko's could sense. Since you are one of the powerful miko's possibly the strongest one we would like your help in finding him." Inuyasha said while letting his anger fade.

Without even thinking about it kagome said "No!" as she retreated into a shell of herself. Everything about her was cold. " Thanks for dropping by Sango and…..Have a safe drive home." she said monotonously while going in her room and closing the door silently dismissing the two people in her living room.

End FLASHBACK

A beeping of a car pulled Kagome out of her thoughts. Picking up her backpack Kagome made her way out of the ice cream shop and quickly ran through the rain and hopped into a black Mercedes-Benz with tinted black windows.

-----------------------------

So how do you like it guys i am open to all kind of reviews. I hopefully would have chappy 2 up soon. Depends though!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey sorry it took me so long to update...well here you go......**

**Disclaimer**:_** I now and will not ever Own Inuyasha!!!**_

-------------

I felt like the character Lucas in my favorite show 'One Tree Hill'. You know how when your watching the show and you know exactly who he should end up with but he is confused as hell and picks the person he haves a connection to but you know it wont last. Yea, that's exactly how I feel. It's been 2 weeks since Sango took me to that party. At first I was uncomfortable but after I had two cups of that punch I was letting loose. To say I was drunk was an understatement. I mean wouldn't you be drunk if you had never had any alcohol at all. Thankfully I was still in my right mind or else I would have done something I would have regretted. Something like what you say? Well, something like loosing my virginity to a complete stranger, or to my worst enemy Inuyasha.

**FLASHBACK:**

_Kagome was in the middle of the dance floor moving exotically to the fast pace beat. The lights and heat in the house had her sweating. Not the ' I just got finish running 4 miles sweat' but the I just got from a steamy shower glistening sweat. She danced with random guys from time to time but one guy she remembered the most. Some guy came up behind Kagome and put his arm around her and started moving with the rhythm she had created. He ran his hands sensually up her sides causing a shiver to embrace Kagome. If you was an onlooker watching Kagome and this stranger you would say they was basically having sex in the middle of the room._

_Hazy brown eyes looked up into lusty amber eyes. Through the fog clouding Kagome's conscious mind she remembered exactly who this stunning hanyou was. He was the same person that Sango brought to her place, the man who needed my help, the man I said 'No' to, the man I was attracted to, and the same man that was feared by everyone but me._

_As I turned around he grabbed my left leg in his right hand and put it around his waist. Lust shone in his stunning amber eyes promising things that would make the girls in playboy mansion blush. He took one of Kagome's hands and led her up the stairs of the mansion. Inuyasha and Kagome walked down a dark hallway with lots of doors on it. He led her to the door that was in front of them at the end of the hallway._

**End flashback:**

That night Kagome and Inuyasha made out. It was turning into something more. Something heated and intense. Something filled with so much passion that she would have exploded right then and there. Touches here and there until Sango walked into the room. Now that Kagome thought about it she owed Sango a thank you. If Sango hadn't walked in Kagome would have regretted that night for the rest of her life. Knowing that she even kissed Inuyasha while going on dates with Kouga made Kagome feel horrible. He wasn't her boyfriend or anything but he was trying to be. Every time Kouga asked her she would let him down gently. Truth is I just think of him as a friend. Yea we have a connection but it's not a love connection. He doesn't have that spark or that air of danger around him.

That night they established some kind of bond, her and Inuyasha. She really truly didn't know what they established two weeks ago. Was it a one time thing? Were they both just too drunk to really take account to what they was doing? It was killing her to not know if it would continue.

It scared her. That morning after the party she woke up with a major hangover. As she remembered pieces from that night she silently cursed herself.

". what did I do last night?" A flash of her and a Silver headed muscular guy going upstairs flashed behind her closed eyelids.

'_No_!' she screamed in her head. It was only two people in the world that she know of had silver hair.

_'Sesshomaru_?'

_'No_. _He is in Chicago with Rin and he wouldn't do that to her_.'

_'Inuyasha?_'

_**'NO! No! Fuck no...Hell no...Why...why him**__?_' she screamed inside her mind and made her head throb from the hangover. That day she just stayed in the house and nursed her major hangover.

Two Weeks Later

Blinking the sleep from her eyes she had sat up and put her head in her hands. She had a major hang over.'_ I need to stop waking up like this.' _kagome berated herself. Thinking back to the party where she first got drunk kagome began to fell a shiver run down her back as she remember Inuyasha's rough yet smooth, warm ,and big hands run up her thigh.

_'No…Kagome Stop thinking about him…'_

'I_ don't know what is wrong with me. I tried to forget about Inuyasha but he keeps popping up. I bet he doesn't even remember what happened. I mean he haven't contacted me or anything. '_Kagome thought as she sat up on her bed. The silky red covers fell off her pajama clad body. Standing up in front of the bed she stretched her hands above he head and headed to her bathroom to take care of her morning re-freshness.

As she walked across the black carpet she pushed clothes out of the way with her foot.' I_ really should clean up before Rin gets here_.' She thought to herself. They would go to the mall and then they would sneak off and go into Rin dad's dojo that was located down the street from it. The match would always end with Kagome being the winner. Sometimes Rin would end up winning that's when she would always find out how good Rin really was. Yeah Rin was the best of the best, but the thing is that

Kagome was better.

She was the best. Keyword being **was, she** didn't indulge in that anymore. Every since that accident that happened a year ago she didn't dare think about picking up any kind of weapon. She had to go to therapy most of that year until she just started blanking out everything that happened. Every now and then when she thought about it she would black out. Waking up hours later. Her head pounded as she started to see black spots fading in and out of her sight.

Gripping the door frame of the bathroom she steadied herself and brought her mind back to the present world. She reached over to the light switch and flipped it up. Kagome closed her eyes as the light was screaming harshly in her face.

What she saw in the mirror startled her. As she took in her appearance she let out a small squeak. Her midnight black hair was a mess. It went past her shoulders, well it used to go past her shoulders but now it was stuck all over her head and the ends were a candy apple red. Some people may say a candy apple red color was not the right color for hair but it made her stand out. Her hazel eyes still had red mascara on it and her black eyeliner was smudged.

The night before she had went to a new club with Ayame, Aikiko, Chie, and Rin to celebrate Aikiko's birthday. Of course it was supposed to be a girl's night out but Rin decided to bring Sesshomaru with her. Rin and Sesshomaru had been dating for 2 months. Even though they just started out dating they knew each other since Rin were 16 years old. Sesshomaru is now 24 years old and Rin just turned 20.

That night she danced and did what she did best, partied. Yeah she was a good student but on special occasions she went all out. That night she left "the Clay Room' stumbling toward Chie car drunk. Chie dropped her off and she stumbled over her feet as she opened the door of her apartment. Drunkenly she locked her door and went into her bedroom changing out of her party clothes and into her pajamas. Everything after that was a blur.

As she looked in the mirror she said to her self, "Obviously I forgot about my make-up. Damn now its going to be even harder to get off."She turned the faucet to a steaming hot temperature and walked over to the closet behind the door and got a black face towel. Her apartment was homey. It wasn't big and it wasn't too small. It was just right for her. All her walls except her room was a soft peach color. Her room was black all the way around except for the yellowish moon and the stars twinkling in the back ground. On a patch of grass sat two white wolves in the act of howling to the moon. Wolves were her favorite pets.

They had this magical thing around them and she liked them. She started scrubbing her face and once again her thoughts ran from her.

She was very attracted to Inuyasha. He had this dominance and power around him that attracted her like a moth to a flame. But, she also knew that Kouga would be much better for her. He was a top executive CEO and he made 255,000 dollars every three weeks. She knew he had a stable life style and could provide for her and if they had kids their kids. Although he could do all these things she was just 20 yrs old, she had a couple of more years to plan that out.

Inuyasha was dangerous, gorgeous, and smart. He had to be smart if he was running the most dangerous gang in New York and keeping it afloat.

**'RING'**

**'RING'**

**'RING'**

The phone interrupted her chain of thought. Quickly rushing out of the bathroom she ran to the phone.

Finally getting to the phone she answered with an out of breath "Hello"

"Hey Kagome its me Sango!"

"...Well...Duh!! How could I not know it was you and Sango can you keep it down a little? Your not really helping with this hangover?" Kagome said rolling her eyes and going over to her black leather couch.

"Sorry but, any...WAY...Do you want to go to this club with me tonight?" Sango whispered.

"I don't know I'll see if Rin wants to go too….You know our girls day in and night out is today."

" yeah I know……well get back to me if you can."

"Ok!" Kagome hung up the phone and sighed. Conjuring up enough energy Kagome got up and started cleaning the apartment so it could be clean before Rin showed up.

------------------------------

"NO...NO...NO…NO...NO...Rin…….You seriously cant do this to me." Kagome whined to the phone.

"I'm Sorry Kagome. I totally forgot about our plans….I didn't think about it till now and that's only because you called….Can we please do it another time…PLEASE?" Rin begged so that she could spend time with Sesshomaru.

"Nmmmm-hm-hm-hm-hm…Ok…..whatever….I guess I'll call Sango!"

"Thank you so much Kagome….You do not know how much this means to me..."

"Yea…yea…yea…talk to ya later…" Kagome said while hanging up the phone not really wanting to hear the rest of the conversation.

Kagome quickly cut the phone back on and dialed the number she already had memorized in her brain. She waited until a feminine voice answered and told Sango what time to pick her up. She went into her bathroom and got the pill bottle out of the medicine cabinet. Popping two little blue pills in her hand she quickly put the bottle up and went to get a glass of water. Soon as she took the pills the beating in her head stop making her feel much better. Deciding to take a nap so that the pills could wear off better she walked into her room. She went over to her black night stand and set the alarm clock that was bearing the numbers 1:15pm. Flopping down in her queen sized bed she quickly feel into a dreamless sleep.

---------------------

Kagome awoke to a dark room. Getting out of the bed she decided to get her something to eat. Going into her kitchen she made her some beef ramen noodles. She went over to the bar stools surrounding her bar and finished off her noodles. As she washed her dishes she looked over to her microwave that was sitting on her white granite counters and saw that it was 7:50pm. 'Damn it!' she cursed in her head not knowing that it was that late. 'I guess I should go get ready. Sango IS picking me up at 9:00.

She went into her bathroom and cut on the shower knowing all her bathing supplies were on the self inside the shower. Washing her hair with the wild berry shampoo and basically bathing in wild berry body wash she wrapped a towel around her and walked to her closet in her bed room.

Ruffling through clothes she finally settled on a solid red fitted ruched mini dress and some red cut out round toe platform dress heels. To elicit the dress she put on light make up some red and silver chain drop earrings an red and silver necklace and a silver bracelet and decided to leave her hair down seeing as the ends blended with her dress.

Hearing someone beeping outside by the time she was through she put her phone and keys in her red purse and left the apartment locking up behind her.

-------------------------------------

Music pumped in a fast pace all around him as the colorful lights flashed all about. He could smell the perfume that Dina wore as she rested against his side sipping on her fruity flavored alcohol drink. Dina was his fling of the week. She understood what her purpose was and why he keep her around. She understood everything perfectly and didn't have a problem with any of it.

"So what you think Inuyasha? We need to make an example out of one of them or those fuckers going to think they can do this all the time." There was a pause as the man took a sip of his vodka.

"They jipping us. When we called those fuckers in so we could get our cut we were missing 500 dollars." the smooth rich voice of the man in a purple said as he sat back in his seat and stared at the skimpy clad waitress move about the new club.

"Midnight, tomorrow at the 'Tombstone'. Bring me one of them ...I prefer the leader, Miroku." Inuyasha responded with a slight smirk as Dina rested her hand on his thigh. He looked over at Dina and she smiled a very sexy seductive smile. He took a deep breath in trying to smell as much as her arousal as he could and the only thing he could smell was this familiar scent. It stood out against all the sweaty body odor and arousal of the people in the club.

It made his head spin and he looked around to find the beautiful creature that let off this wonderful scent. His eyes finally saw the person who let off the scent standing in front of the club entrance.

'Damn.' he thought. His eyes followed from the bottom of her per heels that made her legs look all the much longer and smooth to the touch. Over her curvaceous hips and up to her flat stomach. His eyes landing under her breast that looked like two smooth kissable hills up to her full smooth lips that looked all the more tempting and finally resting on her beautiful hazel eyes. Sparks passed between them as they stared at each other.

He knew this vixen that was coming towards him in all red. It was the same vixen that he almost had in his bed at his party.

"Hey" Sango said as she bent down to give Miroku a kiss. "Inuyasha I brought company….I hope you don't mind."

Inuyasha looked towards Kagome as she sat across from him. He saw her red dress slip up her thigh a little showing her tanned smooth thighs.

"Hey Miroku!" Kagome's angelic voice said rising over the beat in the club and not event acting like she saw Inuyasha.

Inuyasha so caught up in her legs didn't even notice her lack of greeting to him. 'Damn how can I be this close to her? Smelling her scent. Looking at her gorgeous body. She makes me want to take her right here. Right now.' Inuyasha could feel his body temperature rising. He looked over at Dina." Lets dance." he said as he pulled her away from the booth they were sitting in all the while thinking 'This is going to be one hell of a night.'

------------

Sooooo what cha think? Please R & R!


End file.
